If you only knew
by QueenAly
Summary: So yeah New Story and I'm a begginner so I'm open to new ideas PM me or Review and tell me what you think :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hi So new to writing stories hope u guys like it. R&R Plz.**

**Chapter 1: Stupid Derek**

"_Reid I am so in love with you I can't stand it anymore" a very handsome Derek Morgan said. "Morg-Derek I've felt the same way" Reid said. "I love you Derek" he added. They lean and get closer. "Reid, Reid-" Derek said._

"REID" Derek said waking him out of his dream. "Huh oh what I must have feel asleep" Reid said, "Yeah and it must have been one dream because you were mumbling something about someone" he said. Reid turned bright red. "So who is the lucky girl huh" Derek said grinning. _"Not really a girl" _Reid thought. "None of your business, it's my life" Reid snapped. "Ooo snappy huh Pretty Boy" he chuckled. _"My heart can't take that smile anymore"_ he thought. "Hey Junior G-man and my Chocolate Adonis" Garcia said coming into the bullpen. "Hey Garci" Reid said. "Hey Baby Girl" Derek said. "So what is going on today my lovely doves" she said. "Hopefully not a case" Prentiss said. "Don't you'll jinx us" Derek said. "Guys time to go" JJ said coming in. "Damn, thanks Prentiss" Derek said getting up. Everyone started getting up when Garcia stopped Reid. "Alright spill" she said. "What do you mean" he said. "You've been staring at Derek all day today and you blush whenever your by him and" she stopped and gasp. "YOU LOVE HIM" she squealed. "NO" Reid said blushing the brightest red. "Oh you so do" she said. "Even if I did he wouldn't like me, I'm me and he's perfect, it wouldn't work out" he said sadly. "Oh Spencer" she said sadly. "I got to go" he said leaving. "Well just know if you need some help or someone to talk you come to me first" she yelled. "Ok…"he said. "What was that about" Derek asked when he came in. "Nothing just some relationship problems" he said. "What afraid what she'll say or do or too afraid to take some action" he said. "Something like that" Reid said. "You must really like this girl if you dream about her" he stated. _"Oh you have no idea" _he thought. "Alright guy we have a case 3 kids between the ages of 5 and 8 have been kidnapped and killed in less than a 4 month period" JJ said. "We are dealing with someone with abuse, probably someone who was abused and think that he is actually saving the kids by killing them" Rossi said. "Along with the fact that he is progressing fast we have to hurry before he decides to take another child hostage" Hotch said. "Ok wheels up in ten and Reid when we get there you and Morgan will check out the crime scenes" he added. _"Oh just fantastic"_ Reid thought. "Well maybe you will finally tell me who this lucky girl is Reid" Derek said. "Not happing" Reid said. _"Stupid Derek if only you knew that girl was actually you"_ Reid sighed.

**I think this was horrible lol. I'm just starting with Reid and Morgan stories and so on so forgive me. Tell me what you think and if I should continue Bai Bai **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you Nannily for reviewing and the advice I'll try to make improve my actions. :D Well on to the next chapter. Read on….**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Oblivious**

"For the last time Morgan NO I will not tell you who I am currently thinking about having a relationship with so will you just drop it" Reid said. "Oh come on she must be really something, you constantly think about her, you turn red in the face, plus you've been leaving work earlier" Morgan profiled. _"Curse you profilers"_ Reid thought. "Ok maybe I was just tired and wanted to sleep in earlier" Reid said going to the crime scene. _"Or get away from you before I lose my mind"_ Reid said. "Hi you must be the two FBI people right" one of the officers said. "Yes I'm Dr. Spencer Reid and this is SSA Derek Morgan" Reid introduced.

"Well out of all we've seen here in Mississippi, this is the worse" the officer said leading them inside. "He secluded into a space where he can be easily found" Morgan said. "And not only that he made it seem like he was a lost child, like he really cared for him and wanted him to be known" Reid said. "We are working with an abused guy who wants to be known and want people to know the message he is trying to send" Morgan said. "Which is what" the officer asked. "Love your kids or end up like me" Reid said.

Back with Hotch and the others they were narrowing down the people in the area. "Hey Garcia see if you can find someone who has been on a case possibility an abused on" Hotch said. "Also with the ages five and eight when they were taking out of the care of the parents" Prentiss said. "Got it Garci out" Garcia said. "We think that the unsub is a person who was raised into a single parent household, maybe the mom had an alcoholic problem" Reid said coming in. "Why you think a mom" JJ asked. "Because he seems to take the children from household either with the father gone or died or no dad at all" Morgan said. "Also all the kids he adopted seemed to have in his mind a bad mom" Reid said.

"Gloria Davis one of the moms of the kids murdered worked a bar and came home late and a low income" Reid said. "Stacie Moe was working a store though, getting a decent amount of money" Prentiss said. "Yes but she was also a recovering alcoholic" Reid said. "So he's targeting the moms with low income with some bad habits or recovering from those habits" Hotch said. RING. "Talk to us Baby Girl" Morgan said. "Ok well I found about five children that have been through an abuse case all of them which they have been taken to foster care" Garcia said. "Narrow it down to the ones where the parent was an alcoholic of some sort" JJ said. "Ok hold on" Garcia said typing. "There were only two "she said. "Ok well me and Prentiss will head to one, Reid you and Morgan head to the other" Hotch said. _"ONCE AGAIN oh joy"_ Reid thought.

"So Pretty Boy what's she like" Morgan asked. "If I told you would you leave me alone" Reid said. "No promises" he said. "Fine she is sweet and kind, always witty and quick to respond, strong willed, probably the best friend I never wanted to let go" Reid sighed. "She also has a sense of humor, stubborn, but a ready to take action for anything and she would give her life to help someone" he added. "Wow almost sound like you love this person a lot" Morgan said. "Hmm" he mumbled. "Also sound like someone from our field" Morgan said. "…" Reid froze. "I got it, it's PRENTISS" Morgan said. _"What"_ Reid thought. "What no we're just friends" Reid said. "Really who then" Morgan asked. "Leave it alone" Reid said. _"Oblivious much"_ Reid thought. "We're here" Morgan said.

* * *

**YAY Another Chapter R&R please hope I did better on this one :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**HI HI I'm back with another chapter. Thanks to all that review, they are much appreciated. And if that guest is still reading here is chapter 3.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: I like you**

"Mr. James FBI" Morgan said by the door. " " Morgan tried again when there was no answer. "Kick it down" Reid said. BANG. "Mr. James" they said walking in. They stopped when they saw he had a child and a gun pointed at them. "Mr. James we're part of the FBI we just want to talk about the recent kidnappings of kids" Morgan said calmly. "Those moms deserved it, those kids were miserable" he said jabbing his gun at them.

"Sir calm down" Reid said. "What do you know" Mr. James asked. "We know that those children were fine with their moms, just because your mom didn't treat you right, doesn't mean all the others don't either" Morgan said. "SHUT UP" he cried. "We understand your mom hurt you physically and mentally" Reid said. "You don't know anything about my mom" he screamed. "We know she drank a lot and when she was angry she would beat you for it whenever she did" Morgan said.

"My mom was a wonderful person" he said. "Do you believe that or did she tell you to say that" Reid said. "…."Mr. James froze. "Sir, we are here to help all you have to do is put down the gun and we'll help you" Reid said. Mr. James slowly lowered his gun and Morgan got it. "You are under arrest for kidnapping and murder" Morgan said. They heard the sirens coming from outside. "Nice going Pretty Boy" Morgan said. Reid blushed.

After the case the others decided to go out for drinks. "Here's to these two stopping this guy in his tracks" Rossi said. "Well it would have been bad if it wasn't for Reid here" Morgan said. "Not really" Reid said looking down shyly. "Oh come on you basically interrogated him after that one line he cracked" Morgan said. Reid smiled. After a while Morgan gave Reid a ride home.

"You know I didn't do much" Reid said. "Well you deserved to drink today" Morgan grinned. "You wanna know something Morgan" Reid said. "What is it Pretty Boy" he asked. "I really sorta like you" Reid said. "I like you too Pretty Boy, that's why we're friends" Morgan said. _"Yeah friends"_ Reid thought sadly. "Here you go, see you tomorrow" Morgan said pulling up to Reid's apartment. "Yeah see you" Reid said getting out. _"I like you more than just friends Derek why won't you figure that out"_ Reid thought going inside his apartment.

* * *

**WELL there it goes another chapter Wow Reid finally said something...too bad Morgan didn't take it like he wanted to :(**

**Maybe next time ;D Bai Bai**


	4. Chapter 4

**HI HI EVERYONE :D Been a while much. Sorry sooooooo much for such a late entry I was busy. :P But now I'm here and ready to write. Please continue reading my story :D.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: How I really feel**

"Hey Reid, you ok" Morgan asked the next day. "Yeah fine why wouldn't I be" Reid said angrily. _"Oh and I'm supposed to happy that the man I love doesn't like me like that" he thought. _"Was it something I said" Morgan asked. "Leave it alone ok" Reid said going to his cubicle. "Hey Junior G-Man how are you this lovely morning" Garcia asked. "Just peachy Garcia" he replied bitterly. "Oh I know what that means come into my lair we go to talk" she said pulling him as he groaned.

As soon as the door shut Garcia started her interrogation. "So what happened and what aren't you telling me" she started. "I told Morgan I liked him yesterday" Reid started. "OOOO and what happened" she asked. "He said he liked me too…..as a friend" he said replied. "Oh well you can't give up" she said. "AND EXACTLY WHY NOT" Reid screamed. "Cause…" she started. "HE DOESN'T LIKE ME" Reid said as the door opened. Morgan stood there mouth gapping open and eyes goggled. Reid started to studded. "Guys we have a mission" JJ said.

"We have so far three dead and two kidnapped we have to move fast so we'll debrief in the plane" Hotch said. "Well wheels up in five" Prentise said. "You ok Kid" Morgan asked. "Yeah fine whatever" Reid said. "You know I don't care about" Morgan started. "Look drop it, if it doesn't relate to the case don't talk to me" Reid said. "Woah Reid" Rossi said. "No leave him" Morgan said. "What happened" Rossi asked. "Nothing just leave it" Morgan said harshly.

"_I had to do it you would never acknowledge my true feelings and…I have to let you go" Reid thought.  
_

* * *

**OH NO . Will they turn out ok? Are they going to be anything, but just friends? Will I ever stop asking questions and let you guys read the next chapter? LOL Well sorry it's short. BAI BAI 3!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know what you're thinking leaving us as such a spot in the story what is she thinking. LOL Well I'm back. Three things happened 1) Got busy with work, 2) Got Sick, 3) Writers Block. In that exact order -_-. Thanks for all that commented and Bob (guest) umm I don't know if you still ready this story but thanks for the advice, I'll try to do that this time. Well here's all what you guys have been waiting for, if even any of you guys still read it. This one is gonna be longer than the rest just for you guys! :D ALSO ANNOUNCEMENT AT THE END.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5: I LIKE LIKE YOU**

"Ok so Reid and Morgan you guys go and check out the scene" Hotch said. They both stayed quiet as they left.

"You think they will be ok?" Rossi asked.

"They have no choice, but to work together maybe they can re-patch the situation if they work together" Hotch said.

At the crime scene, Reid and Morgan were working when Morgan finally wanted to speak to him.

"So Pre-Reid" Morgan started.

"What is it, is it about the case" Reid asked annoyed.

"No not about the case at all" Morgan said as he went to go stand by him. Reid moved away cautiously.

"Don't get any closer, stay on task and don't talk to me" Reid said focusing on his work. Morgan touched his shoulder.

"Reid are you….homosexual?" Morgan said cautiously.

"I don't like being labeled whether if I'm homosexual or not" Reid said getting snappy. "Now would you lay off and do your work."

RING RING

"'Talk to me Baby Girl" Morgan said answering his phone.

"Alright recently a Jordan Hera has been in and out of the hotel all the time of the murders and even was 5 miles away from all of them, it's like he wants to stay close and not spread out you know" Garcia said.

"Thanks Baby Girl" Morgan said about to hang up.

"Wait!" she exclaimed. "Are you and Reid ok?" she asked precautious.

"Just…do your work" Morgan said. He hung up and took a moment to look at Reid and sighed. "We got something come on" he said leaving.

"_I'm sorry Derek I really am" Reid thought.  
_

* * *

"FBI open up " Morgan knocked. Suddenly they heard gunshots and Morgan busted in.

Jordan started to run down the fire escape as fast as possible. "TAKE THE STAIRS" Morgan shouted to Reid.

Reid hurried down the stairs while Morgan went down the stairs. They almost lost him if Morgan hadn't tackled him to the ground.

"You're under arrest" he said pulling him on his feet.

* * *

"Ok so hear you are in a tiny little box with me" Rossi said in the interrogation room.

Jordan looked around timidly and said "I'm too far away" in a mutter.

"Away from what" Rossi said.

"From the hotel too far" he started muttering.

"What's so special about that hotel, why can't you be away from it does it have to do with the murders not too far from there" Rossi said.

Behind the glass the team was wondering what is going on with the geological map.

"It's like a square all most" Reid said as the others look curious. "See he has a compulsive disorder he never move more than 5 miles from each murder and if you mapped it out on 2.5 miles away then 5 then to the right 2.5 then another five see it's like a-a pattern almost and the last two are very close to the hotel" he explained.

"I see but now where is he holding them" Prentise asked.

"Look there is a warehouse right in the middle of the square" JJ said.

"Alright me, Morgan, Reid will check it out" Hotch said while they moved out.

Back with Rossi he was close to cracking Mr. Hera.

"Look I just want to be closer ok" he started to yell.

"So you can feel organized, there are three people dead, two kidnapped, by your hotel and you seem to have a compulsive disorder wanting everything clean, neat and perfect." Rossi said

"No NO" Jordan said.

"Oh face it if one thing went wrong then you would have freaked, is that what went wrong the last two noticed your behavior and started to get suspicious, ruining your plan that were claimed perfect" Rossi said in a harsher tone.

* * *

With Hotch, Morgan, and Reid they were able to get inside the warehouse and found the two missing people.

"We got em" hotch said into his phone.

"Seems like your little plan wasn't perfect at all" Rossi said.

"No no it was perfect every last detail" Jordan screamed.

"Sir you are under arrest anything you say and do will be held to you by court" the officer said cuffing him.

Rossi sighed and got ready to leave along with the rest of his team.

* * *

Back at home Morgan thought it would be a perfect time to confront Reid.

"Reid, Reid, HEY PRETTY BOY" he said.

"Don't call me that" Reid said fiercely.

"Look I have no problem you being you, you could have told me, but whatever" he said.

"SHUT UP you don't understand anything" Reid said walking away.

"So you just gonna run, like a coward, this isn't the Reid I know" Morgan said.

"You know what It's not cause this Reid lost a love close to him and your being a jackass about it" Reid said.

"Oh so why don't you try again instead of giving up who was the guy anyway he probably didn't even deserve you" he screamed.

"You right cause he's not gay" Reid said crying almost.

"WHO then" Morgan said.

"YOU YOU OK I LIKE YOU AS IN LIKE LIKE" Reid snapped.

Morgan was silent.

"I knew you would do this so just leave me alone" Reid said leaving Morgan confused.

"_I finally told you and it ruined everything I'm sorry Derek I won't bother you again" Reid thought crying.  
_

* * *

**WOW SADNESS D: Hopefully it will get better. So announcement Maybe be starting a new story called Expect the Unexpected It's a MPreg Morgan and Reid tell me what you think in your reviews. Also should I start calling Morgan Derek instead? Tell me what you think and hopefully I will update sooner. No telling since school is back in this Wednesday. Well see you all later BAI BAI 3!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HI HI MY WONDERFUL PEOPLE THANK YOU ALL THAT REVIEWED! I am so lucky to have so many people that like my story. Well talk is cheap, time to start reading XD. Oh BTW this whole chapter is Derek POV about what Reid just said.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Do I like Him?**

**DEREK POV**

"YOU YOU OK I LIKE YOU AS IN LIKE LIKE YOU" Spencer said.

"_What" I thought as Reid left._

"The kid likes…."I said to himself when finally all alone. I got in my car and started to drive home.

"BARK BARK" Clooney greeted his master when I walked through the door. I ignored him and sat on the couch still shocked from what Spencer said.

"No way Pretty Boy doesn't mean that I mean UGH" I rubbed my temples. All of a sudden I felt something wet on my hand. It was Clooney.

"What do you think boy do you think I like Spencer the same way" I ask the dog as if to expect to say something in return. Instead he turned and went to my room for something.

"I knew it, this is so confusing" I said rubbing my head.

Clooney came back with a picture of the whole team at a party, Spencer's to be exact.

"Oh look at this, I remember this Pre-Spencer was so happy and excited, it warmed my heart to see him so happy" I said. "With his pretty eyes and smile, I said after that I want him to smile more" I added.

Clooney barked.

"No you don't think do you boy" I asked still looking at his photo.

Clooney look sideways as if saying "DUH".

"_No way" I thought. _

"_Do I like him…?"  
_

* * *

**TADA Sorry so short and so long to update I am busy since school started D: Don't give up on me though I will always come back :D. R&R PLZ and TY! Have a great day everyone BAI BAI 33333!**


	7. UPDATE NEWS

**AHHHHHH! HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN MY PEOPLE /3 . I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY U GUYS. I understand if some of you guys are not reading this. I've been stressing out in school because it's hard to keep up grades. You know how that is(well idk but anyway)…. BUT I can tell u this tomorrow FOR SURE I WILL UPDATE I don't care if it takes me until dawn I will update this story. So don't give up on me PLZ I have so much to do for this story including maybe a past love. NO NAMES but it does get pretty serious next chapter. Keep reading and reviewing. Also that new story still have it on the brain but that won't start until Friday. BAI BAI EVERYONE UNTIL TOMORROW 3333333!**


	8. Chapter 7

**TADA Didn't I tell you I will be writing today no matter what. I had a great day so just for u guys I will try to make this one as long as I can =). R&R Please. Oh Btw thanks so much for the awesome reviews! U GUYS R AWESOME :D In this chapter Spencer will not be on drugs(sorry Idk what they are) as seen on television and JJ is already married. Oh yeah and forgive me if my grammar and spacing and whatever I might do wrong on this story I am still getting used to it and I still need practice.**

**Chapter 7: Jealously?**

The next day, Derek and Spencer went inside the BAU without even muttering a simple hello to each other.

"Whoa what do you think is wrong with those two" Emily asked.

"I don't know, but they better kiss and make up before it turns hectic" Rossi said.

"Guys case" JJ said coming into the pulpit.

They all moved to the round table and began to go over the case.

"New Orleans, has had a series of murders lately for the last 3 weeks, about 4 dead and it keeps on rising" JJ started.

"Ok so we know whoever it is a serial killer" Derek said.

"Yeah and check this out, all the victims seem to have a thing in common, all three are working with a good job, brown hair, brown eyes, and their physical appearance is almost the same" Garcia said.

"So he is looking for someone or targeting someone who is probably a past love or someone who played him" Spencer said.

"So someone before this must have tipped him off" Rossi.

"Well we will have to hurry before he strikes again wheels up in 15" Hotch said.

Everyone started to leave and Derek stopped Reid.

"Yo Reid, Reid, Pretty Boy stop" he said closing the door.

"Don't call me that ok we are in a professional relationship so just pretend nothing happened yesterday and call it quits" Spencer said.

"But Spence" Derek started,

"You never called me Spence before so don't start now" Spencer said. "Now if you don't mind I need to get ready so excuse me" he said leaving Derek in an empty room.

As Derek left, Garcia stopped him.

"Ok what is going on with my two favorite people in the world that now you guys can't even stand looking at each other in the same room" she snapped.

"Look Baby Girl-"Derek started.

"Don't Baby girl me, look here you two need to figure out what is going on and fix it" she said.

"But I know what's going on, Spencer told me he liked me yesterday" he started.

She gasped and said "And what did you say."

"I froze I didn't know what to say" he said.

"Oh no DEREK you just messed it up he probably thinks you don't like him, and he's really sad about it and all he can do is pretend nothing happened" Garcia said.

"Yeah well I don't want it to be that way, I think I like him too I'm not sure, but something is there" Derek said.

Garcia was about to say something before Emily walked in. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah just fine" Derek said leaving.

On the plane, Spencer looked like he was in serious thought.

"Don't hurt yourself Reid" Derek said.

"No I'm just thinking about an old friend that lives in New Orleans I've been thinking about going to go see him" Spencer said.

"_Him I have never heard of him before…wait why am I thinking of this" Derek thought._

"Yeah his names Ethan and I always used to compete with him in school he was like a best friend to me" Spencer laughed at the memory.

"What happened" Rossi asked.

"He went for the training at the BAU, but quit on the first day" Spencer said.

"Well some people couldn't take the heat huh" Emily said.

"You can't just say that about him" Spencer snapped.

"Whoa ok I'm sorry" Emily said holding her hands up.

"Why so defensive huh" Derek asked.

"Because you don't know anything about him, he is a great guy and I don't want you two dishing out on my friend" Spencer said defensively.

"_Yeah friend or boyfriend, why am I getting so worked up it's not like they went out or anything, their just friends….I think" Derek thought._

"Wow sounds like you really look up to him" JJ said.

In New Orleans everyone split up and Derek went to follow Spencer. He found him in an ally talking to some guy he was guessing Ethan and then-

"_WHAT THE HELL" Derek thought._

**AHHA THERE U GUYS GO. Told you I had a lot in stored for this chapter and this is only the beginning. I know not as much, but awesomely done hopefully. Awesome spot to choose to stop right. :P Tell me what u think. QUEEN ALY OUT BAI BAI 33333333!**


	9. Chapter 8

**HI HI Got some attention last chapter huh :P. Well wait no more time for a new chapter in Spencer's POV. We are already in New Orleans let's see how it goes out.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Ethan Vs. Derek?**

"Finally I got away for a while now to go see Ethan" I thought. "Maybe I'll play a prank on him too."

I hid around the corner as he was coming around and came out suddenly.

"Geez you have to do that" Ethan said.

"I was always one step ahead of you" I said.

"Yeah whatever let you sleep at night" Ethan said.

"Only if you were beside me" I said.

Ethan stared at me and said "Awh does Spency miss me."

I blushed at my old nickname. "NO I just wanted to talk to you about something, got a minute" I asked.

"All the time in the world, what goes on in Spencerland" he asked.

"I told my best guy friend I like-like him a lot and now I'm afraid to show my face, I think he hates me" I said sadly.

"Spencer, no one and I mean no one can hate you" he said touching my face.

I blushed more and leaned into his touch.

"How long has it been" he asked.

"5 years, six months, 12 days, and 35 minutes, but hey whose counting" I kidded.

"Ha you apparently, hey Spence you know I miss you right" he said.

"Huh" I look up and see him getting close and kisses me. My eyes go wide and the next thing I know Ethan is pushed against a wall…..by Derek.

"Derek what the hell was you spying on me or something" I said angrily.

"Who is this guy and why is a he locking lip with you" Derek said steaming.

"Why does it matter you don't like me that way so" I said looking at him tense up.

"Oh is this him, it seems you miscalculated I think he does like you" Ethan said.

Derek pushed him to the wall again as I tried to pry him off.

Instead he grabs my arm and pulls me away leaving Ethan. By the time we are about two blocks away he told me what was wrong.

"What. The. Hell Pretty Boy I thought you liked me" he said.

"Yeah liked you never returned my feelings" I said.

"You never gave me a chance to…Spencer I think I like you" he said.

"You think…YOU THINK I SPILL MY HEART FOR YOU AND YOU THINK" I fumed.

"Woah I know your upset, but it's new for me Spence" he said.

"Don't CALL ME SPENCE LOOK….you had your chance and once I get someone who actually loves me, now you want to act all protective" I said taking a deep breath.

"Pretty" he started.

"DON'T SAY A WORD…we are through, well we couldn't be through cause oh yeah we never started" I screamed.

"…"he stood there quietly.

"Oh now you can't say anything, look I don't know what's going through your head, but get this through, we will never be together" I said.

I saw him look down and clench his fist and jaw.

"What now you can't look at me, that's" I said started before I was cut off by…his lips?

"_It feels like fireworks, it's wonderful better than Ethan's WAIT no Spencer snap out of it" I thought pushing him._

My breath was ragged as I stopped him, I turned to leave and he grabbed my arm.

"Please don't go, I can change give me a chance, I feel connected to you and that kiss was proff of it…I like you Spence" he said

I had to get away so I snatched my arm away and walked quickly away, tears coming down my face as I do. Once I go around the corner I break down crying.

"I like you too Derek more than you think I don't" I said quietly. I looked down the alley to see him sitting down, face in hands, crying. It broke my heart, but I had to let him go. He wouldn't be happy with me, even if the kiss was wonderful. No I do not like Derek Morgan, I don't like him, I don't-

"_Who am I kidding I still love him" I thought._

"Spence hey Spencer" Ethan called as he came over.

"Ethan" I cried.

"It's ok if you have time want to get a drink and talk" he asked.

At the bar, we talked and I ignored every call from JJ and….him.

"So I was wondering, do you want to give it another try" Ethan asked.

"Try?" I asked.

"Yeah for you and me" he said.

"But…" I said.

"Let me show you how much I still love you" he said leaving in kissing me for the second time today.

"_Huh?" I thought._

"So" he said in a hopeful tone.

"I…I am greatful, but I don't feel that spark that.." I said.

"Love, but you did with Morgan right" he said.

I looked down and he pushed my face up by my chin.

"Sure you're ready to give up yet" he asked.

I looked at him wide-eyed.

"YOU KNEW" I screamed.

"Well now you know my friend, no hard feelings" he said.

"I still like him, but what if he didn't feel that same connection" I asked.

"Oh people I can tell that man loves you Spence and you love him" he said laughing.

"How do I apologize he probably hates me" I said sadly.

"Only one way to find out" he said grabbing my phone and giving it to me.

I clutched my phone tight as I typed in his number.

RING, RING, RI-

"_Hello?"_

"Derek?"

* * *

**ANOTHER CLIFF SRRY U GUYS FOR BEING LATE, but lol better late than never I was really inspired to do this chapter hopeful it isn't too bad. If there are some problems tell in the review or PM please and thank you. Oh Btw all the reviews I got thanks so much for still reading my story. I won't let you guys down. R&R BAI BAI 3333333333**


	10. Chapter 9

**-comes out of the ground-IM ALIVE! :D I missed u all, but writing and school UGH…. But now I'm back and ready to write a new chapter. WELL surprise I will be writing two today SO HAH double action. Read, Enjoy, and don't forget to review ;)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Love is in the Air**

"_Spencer"_

"Look I know what I said back there was harsh and mean I wasn't thinking through and I do really like you, Hell I love you even please forgive me I know there is a 1 in 30 chance you might do so and the" Spencer rambled.

"_Pretty Boy shut up I forgive you, but I rather see you tell me than over the phone we are heading back so I'll see you then" _Derek said.

"O-oh ok well I'll see you back here" Spencer said.

They hung up and Ethan smiled.

"Thank you" Spencer hugged him and ran off.

"YOU OWE ME" Ethan yelled.

When JJ and Derek came back, they got a major hit who was the UNSUB so Derek and Spencer couldn't talk. The case was solved and now their on a plane home.

Everyone was asleep on the plane except Derek and Spencer.

"Hey Pretty Boy"

"Hmm" Spencer said tensing up.

"Woah calm down you're ok" Derek chuckled.

Spencer let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Now tell me what you told me on the phone" Derek smiled.

"…I really, really like you Derek Morgan and I was a fool to have done that back there with Ethan…I understand if you are still angry and probably think I'm a horrible person" Spencer said looking down sadly.

"Spenser look at me" Derek said.

Spencer look and Derek kissed him with so much love and passion.

"I love you Spencer Reid" Derek said his face close to his.

"It's Pretty Boy or babe" Spencer grinned.

They kissed little did they know people were watching.

* * *

**TADAS PEOPLE ANOTHER CHAPTER WILL COME LATER TODAY I promise. But this is just the beginning. Review please: 3 Queen Aly up and awa 3**


	11. Chapter 10

**Told ya I'll be back with another chapter :D I am so happy that some people fav and reviewed.**

** Guest: Thank you so much for the kind words (: **

** moc13 : THANKS FOR FOLLOWING (:**

**Well on to the next chapter  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10: Everybody Talks**

At Derek's house Spencer and Derek were sitting on the couch with Clooney.

"So what do you think will happen at work, I mean the others can't know well everyone except Garcia" Reid said.

"Why not I'm pretty sure they would love us right Clooney" Derek said.

Clooney looked and barked running over to Spencer.

"Well I guess" Spencer said.

"Hey Baby Genius and my Chocolate Piece of Thunder" Garcia said.

"Hey baby girl how ya doing, plus we got news" Derek said.

"What is it" Garcia asked.

"We are together" Spencer said.

"YIPEE everyone needs to go know" Garcia said running to the round table room.

"Wait wait baby girl" Derek said running after her.

"HELLO my Doves I have wonderful news about our lovely doves in love" she said.

"What is it" Prentice said.

"WAIT NO" Spencer said.

"Spence and Derek are together" Garcia blurted.

Spencer turned into a huge red tomato and Derek started laughing.

"Well we already knew" Hotch smiled.

"Yes and congrats" Rossi said.

"WHAT HOW" Spencer screamed.

"Well like the song it started with a whisper, and then you kissed him on the plane making it official" JJ said.

"Wow everybody talks huh" Derek said.

"Everybody talks too much" Spencer said.

Everyone laughed.

"Just make sure it doesn't bother with work or you get caught by Straus" Hotch added.

Derek and Spencer smiled.

* * *

**BOOM XD I am feeling good about this story oh yeah a surprise will come up soon. YAY right let's see who can guess first (:. **


	12. Chapter 11

**HEYO XD DX yeah been a while huh I guess my fault….no it is my fault -_- FORGIVE ME!  
School work with the last year of high school, my college dates, and stuff it's become overwhelming at times, but now I'm back.**

**;-;. Well anyway another chapter for If you only knew coming at cha :D Hope who ever still reads this still reads and replies.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 11: First Comes Love…Then what?**

It's been a might long 6-7 months that Spencer and Derek have been together and now they are celebrating their anniversary.

"Hey babe" Derek said calling him from his room.

Did I mention they live together now.

"Yes Derek" Spencer asked.

"I got something for you today really special" Derek explained.

"Oh really now and what could that be" Spencer said coming into the room wrapping his arms around Derek.

"You just gonna have to wait and find out" Derek said kissing him.

"Awh can I get a preview" Spencer said messing with Derek's shirt.

"Ah ah ah nope pretty boy" Derek said moving away going downstairs.

"NOT FAIR DEREK" Spencer called as he heard him chuckle.

Later on the two of them went out for a nice dinner and came back home.

"That was such a surprise the most expensive place you can find to eat I really appreciate it Derbear" Spencer said.

"Anything for my Pretty Boy present exchange time" Derek said.

"Oh well I got you this little thing I didn't know what you wanted or would have liked so-"Spencer said rambling.

"Babe shh" Derek said opening it to find an expensive watch with the engraving on the back saying Derek & Spencer 12/15/12 Forever and Beyond.

"Awh Spence thanks I love it" Derek said hugging him.

"You're welcome" Spencer said blushing.

"Ok now for mine" Derek said.

"What is it I'm so excited to find out" Spencer said.

"Well Spencer William Reid" Derek said.

"You have been there for me through the worst and the best you're my best friend, my lover, my soul mate I was wondering" he said getting on one knee.

"Oh my" Spencer said holding his face tears coming down already.

"Will you do the honor of marrying me" Derek said.

All of a sudden Derek was tackled on the ground there were no word, but then again you really didn't need them to know what the answer was.

* * *

**Yeah it's short but it's at least something I hope you guys like it and review for anybody still reading :D Please and Thank You ~QueenAly**


	13. Chapter 12

**HIYA I'm back That's right… two chapters… in one day….THAT IS CRAZY SON XD!**

**To KTT2123: Thank you for the lovely review and follow .You made my day making you AWESOME :D**

**To shematthewaholic: Thank you for the review and follow. You also made my day making you AWESOME as well :D**

**Ok On to –sniff sniff- the last chapter, but don't worry sequel coming up in about IDK an hour or so watch for it.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Then Comes Marriage….then comes a b-WAIT HUH**

It has been a few months since Derek last proposed to Spencer and now the time has almost time.

Only problem Straus doesn't know about it.

"Derek we have to tell her we are going to be in huge trouble even more than we actually are" Spencer said.

"But I really don't wanna hear the" Derek said before Spencer cutting him off.

"Pul-leze" he said in a cute voice with his big puppy brown eyes.

"I really hate that you learned to puppy dog pout" Derek said.

Spencer smiled.

"Well let's go" Derek said going into the office.

* * *

"Hello boys what can I do for you" she asked.

"Ummm Mam we, as in Spencer and I, have been in an establish relationship for over 10-11 months now" Derek explained.

"Really, well congratulations" she said doing her work.

"That's it" Spencer exhaled.

"You two have done so well and keep up with your work that I don't mind" she explained.

"Umm well if you're ok with that you're ok with us getting married in a month on the 12th" Spencer asked.

"Well no" she said.

They were silent.

"Because I wasn't invited" she grinned.

They look bewildered and said "Of course you can come."

She smiled.

* * *

A month later on their anniversary **(AN: AWHHHHH) **it was time.

"Ready yo go baby genius" Garcia asked.

"You know that I'm not the baby genius anymore" he smirked.

"I know, but still" Garcia grinned.

"Let's go" JJ announced.

"Dearly beloved we are here to join these two in holy matrimony. We shall start with the vows" the priest said.

"Spencer or should I say Pretty Boy when I saw you I thought you were a little nerdy boy, but when you told me that you loved me that suddenly all disappeared like you were the only one for me, who understood me, and loved me anyway I turned out and I am forever dedicated to you I love you and I don't know what I would be able to do without you" Derek said.

Spencer was crying softly.

"Derek or should I say Derbear –giggled- I don't know what I would do without you I don't wanna imagine it. I want to be able to wake up with you next to me with smiles that could light a whole room. When I first I found out I loved you I was afraid of how we would turn out if you would hate me forever. It turns out for once I was wrong cause you love me for all of me and my weird flaws" Spencer said.

"now the rings" the priest announced.

Henry and Jack brought them.

"I, Derek Morgan, take you, Spencer Reid, to be my husband though sickness and health, and wealth and poor" Derek said putting the ring on him.

"I, Spencer Reid, take you, Derek Morgan, to my husband through sickness and health, and wealth and poor." Spencer said putting the ring on Derek.

"You may now kiss your husband" the priest said.

They kissed and the place erupted.

* * *

At the reception they were dancing to "The Way" by Ariana Grande. **(AN: I know some wedding some right, but I love it)**

"So where do we go from here" Derek smiled.

"We go to whatever the world throws at us" he said.

"Well the world just threw something at us a few weeks ago" Spencer grinned.

"And what was that" Derek asked.

Spencer leaned close into his ear "How do you feel about kids" and pulled away smiling.

* * *

**So that'it til the sequel :D Keep in touch I might be doing other stories but so many ideas so little time :D Wish me luck SEE YA SOON~QueenAly**


End file.
